


【RS甜文】年糕·芝麻·汽水

by starwithmoon4ever



Category: Shinhwa (Band), ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwithmoon4ever/pseuds/starwithmoon4ever
Summary: 不足六百字的小甜文，希望大家喜歡！🤗
Relationships: Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Shin Hyesung
Kudos: 2





	【RS甜文】年糕·芝麻·汽水

有一天，申彗星小朋友放學來到了小區最受歡迎的辣炒年糕店，正當他在瘋狂往年糕灑芝麻時，「你很喜歡芝麻嗎？怎麼倒這麼多呢？這樣好吃嗎？」

申小朋友瞧旁邊看看，看到一個皮膚黑黝黝，眼睛像兔子般圓大，眼睫毛長長的男生眼睛也不眨一下地看着他。

「我就是喜歡，不行嗎？」申小朋友瞪了旁邊的那個男生， 就馬上又開始吃年糕了。

結果那個男生又開始向小彗星搭話，「 我今天剛搬來這個社區，我叫文晸赫，你可以叫我Eric！今年5歲呢…我喜歡兔子……對了，你叫什麼名字呀？我想跟你做好朋友^^」 之後 用期待的眼神 ，向著小彗星發出閃耀燦爛笑容。

小彗星完全無視旁邊那個人，默默把年糕吃完，並站起來準備離開。 小Eric眼見旁邊這個漂亮的朋友快要走了，立馬抓住小彗星的手。「你先不要走！ 留下來陪我玩吧！我喜歡你呢！ 不如我請你喝汽水呀？」 小Eric又用那個令人不容拒絕的眼神說服小彗星， 眼眶中的淚珠又好像快要滴出來。

小彗星想了想，想到不用錢有汽水喝，留下來也沒有什麼損失，便對小Eric說:「 好吧！就看在汽水的份上，留下來陪你玩吧！我叫申彗星，也是5歲。」

之後兩人又說天，又說地，說了整整一個下午，兩人樂此不疲、一見如故，到了黃昏才依依不捨離開年糕店。

「 彗星呀！我們明天再見，我們要成爲永遠一起相伴的人啦，我愛你！」 說完之後小Eric便害羞地跑走了。

小彗星想:這個人真奇怪(可愛)， 太好了！我找到個會請我吃東西的人，以後不怕沒有好東西吃了！明天再見吧，Eri^^

完♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> 究竟是誰聰明呢？😂😂😂


End file.
